1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to on-vehicle electronic equipments, a display panel, and a panel mounting base, and particularly to a display panel performing as a display for television or a car navigation system, and display panel is assembled with an electric equipment and coupled with a panel mounting base so that the display panel can be carried away to the outside of the vehicle or the like, and the electric equipment and the panel mounting base has a stolen preventing means for preventing the display panel being stolen when the display panel is assemble with the electric equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, on the occasion of transferring by an automobile, a car navigation system which can display an optimum route or the like to a destination on a display panel become popular, and in general, such a display panel has been used also as a television monitor or a video monitor widely.
As this type of display panel, a transportable type display panel is also popular. This display panel is compactly integrally formed with an equipment main body in which a disk drive for driving a DVD or the like, a television tuner, and the like are embedded. Additionally, this display panel has been arranged on the dashboard or the like inside the vehicle. With such a display panel, there is an advantage that the display panel can also be utilized outside the vehicle, however, there are drawbacks that the appearance of the inside of the vehicle is spoiled, that the risk of being stolen is high, and the like (For example, First related art: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-292724).
As another example of this type of display panel, there is a device has been put into practical use in which the equipment main body is embedded inside the dashboard or the like, and the display panel attached thereto is made a movable type so that the display panel is made open inside the passenger compartment of a vehicle from the inside of the dashboard while taking a standing posture when the panel is used (For example, Second related art: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 8-318792).
Further, a device has been known in which the display panel which is openable inside the passenger compartment of a vehicle while taking a standing posture is made an operation display unit which is formed integrally with a CD unit so that this display panel is detachable from an accommodation unit provided inside the dashboard (For example, Third related art: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-329616).